


狩猎（下篇）

by DrunkSoldier



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkSoldier/pseuds/DrunkSoldier
Summary: * 私设如山，熊冬化人部分堪称魔幻，谨慎阅读





	狩猎（下篇）

巴基离开庄园之后，那些叨扰人的贵族们总算消停一阵；但同样的，史蒂夫也觉得庄园中莫名冷清了些。

生活很快恢复正轨，成人礼之后，史蒂夫重新投入到繁忙的课程和训练之中，法语、绘画、击剑……忙的他几乎喘不过气。但闲暇之时，他仍会幻想巴基会回来找他，就像他曾经驯养的猎犬一样，无论离开多远也永远记得自己的气味，会追寻气味回到自己身边。

但他随即又为自己的想法而感到可笑。巴基是一头熊，在危险而神秘的原始森林之中拥有大片的领地。和那些温顺的，擅长摇尾乞怜的小宠物们不一样，它是最凶悍最强大的野兽之一，永远不可能被任何人驯服。

但是能怎么办呢，史蒂夫是如此的想念它。

公爵注意到史蒂夫的情绪日渐消沉。尽管他掩藏的很好，那双眼睛见到公爵时总是弯出笑意，蓝色的深处却透着一丝沮丧。公爵以为史蒂夫是觉得日复一日的庄园生活太过单调，便鼓励他多参加些舞会，结识朋友。

然而除了推不掉的邀请不得不参加以外，史蒂夫显得对舞会兴趣寥寥。他几乎从不主动邀约女伴，总像个局外人一样站在舞厅一边出神。

转眼已经是初夏时节。

史蒂夫站在穿衣镜前，仆人为他调节领带的长度。他身着崭新的燕尾服，领口和袖口用银线滚边，衣襟则缝制着细腻入微的花纹与枝蔓，浅色的丝绸面料包裹着他日渐成熟的身躯，在烛光下流淌着细腻的光泽。

这套衣服显得史蒂夫光彩照人，仿佛这些天来心中积累的阴翳也一扫而空一般。

这次的舞会主办者是伊万·萨尔特科夫的父亲，萨尔特科夫公爵一向与父亲交好，史蒂夫不好拒绝，只得赴会。

萨尔特科夫庄园以广袤的花园著称，史蒂夫的马车刚到庄园门口，就闻到了浓郁的幽香。

史蒂夫准时赶到，得到了萨尔特科夫公爵热情的接待。伊万的态度则显得则半冷不热，显然他还在记仇，为上次被史蒂夫出言当众“侮辱”的事。

舞会开始后，史蒂夫本想像从前一样混过去，伊万却找上他。

按照规矩，舞会的主人可以让自己熟悉的男舞伴邀请因无外在吸引力而被迫坐在一边的女士跳舞。伊万正是打的这个主意。他牵着一位像百灵鸟一样娇艳的少女，对史蒂夫挤眉弄眼，用法语卖弄声调的说，“难道你忍心见这位美人孤零零的坐在这吗，金发的骑士？”

他让史蒂夫去邀请一位看上去满脸雀斑，身材臃肿的女孩跳舞。那女孩大概察觉到史蒂夫是不少人想要与之共舞的对象，自觉不配，有些羞窘的红了脸。

史蒂夫倒觉得没什么，他从善如流的行礼，优雅得体的邀请女孩步入舞池，从头到尾显出对这种低级的挑衅行为不屑。

舞跳到中途，女孩大着胆子向他搭话，却只得到史蒂夫客气疏离的回答。还好史蒂夫在舞会上一贯有着冷漠的名声，女孩不仅没伤心，反而有些意料之中的慰藉。

史蒂夫对女伴的心思并无察觉，或者说他的心早就没待在这诺大的舞厅里了。

越是身处热闹的场合，越是脂粉环绕，他心中越是空落落的。长久以来的孤独形成的张力让史蒂夫难以忽视。他虚握着女孩的腰，视线却不自觉的茫然飘向四处。仿佛只要有什么东西推他一把，他就会追随着未知的冲动而去，去追随他真正渴望的东西。

他决定这曲跳完，就找个借口离开。

一个旋转步间，他恍惚瞥见一双熟悉的眼。

***

棕发碧眼的年轻男人，被熙熙攘攘的人群半掩着。

他和史蒂夫对上视线时，对他笑了笑，随即转身走向通往庭院的大门。那里一片幽暗。

史蒂夫确定自己平生从未见过那样一张脸，可是他的脚却不听使唤的带着他奔向对方。舞曲恰好在此时结束，他只来得及留下一句抱歉，就追随那个男人钻进夜色中去。

他并未对他说一个字，那双灰绿色的眼睛却几乎将他的魂都吸走了。

初夏时节的夜风几乎能吹软人的骨头，更何况这夜风还卷着花魂。史蒂夫焦急的追随者那个身影，却觉得恍惚如梦，像是踩在云上，没有丝毫所谓的真实感。

男人走得并不快，似乎刻意在等史蒂夫跟上他。史蒂夫内心一直在重复一个名字，可他不敢确定，夜色中的这一切都显得太过不可思议，他只能追随直觉。

不知不觉间，两人已经来到人迹罕至的花园深处。

男人终于停下脚步。

两人相隔几步之遥，史蒂夫困惑着，不再上前。

男人对史蒂夫伸出手。他嘴里吐出一些词，模糊的发音听起来像是新生儿的牙牙学语——拙劣的模仿着成年人的音节，却听的史蒂夫一震。

他在喊自己的名字？

他知道自己的名字！

史蒂夫既不是神秘主义的狂热爱好者，他也不曾在幼年时痴迷于在烛光中勾勒童话世界的模样。尽管良好的学识修养使他能够欣赏小美人鱼化身泡沫时的凄美与痴情，也能领略斯芬克斯隐在迷雾后的狡诈与危险，却从未想过有一天自己也会身陷这样奇妙的境地。

一个使得理智的指南针彻底失灵，而全凭孤独的直觉和狂热的激情引路的境地。

他预感到眼前的男人或许正是他日思夜想的——他的小熊，尽管他没有任何证据，更不用说讲得通的道理。但这并不妨碍他能从那双绿色的眼睛的凝视中，确切的感知到对方也正热烈的思念着自己。  
这会是一场绮丽的冒险。

然而史蒂夫从不缺少勇气，从他狩猎的那天起。

***

贵族名流们心目中的史蒂夫是高壮，英俊的男子。他永远是人群中最为沉静，而又斯文有礼到有些古板害羞的年轻人。

可如今厄洛斯[*1]却将玩笑开在他身上，让情欲的种子在他身体中肆意生长，那蓬勃的带刺的藤蔓气势汹汹的撕碎了他全部的道德和廉耻，未经人事的身体像野蛮人似的追逐着原欲。

如果有哪位贵族小姐不幸在这柔美的夜晚误入花园的幽深之处，眼前的疯狂景象一定会惊掉她那把扑满金粉的小扇子。

散乱的衣物边，史蒂夫正和一个男人忘情的纠缠。他们像野兽一样赤裸着，摩擦着身体；也像野兽一样凶狠的啃噬着对方的肌肤，留下宣誓主权的印记。

“巴基……我的小熊……”

史蒂夫吻着对方的耳廓，喷洒着热气，嘴里逸出的名字让对方无意识的夹紧了自己的腰。史蒂夫显然注意到了自己的猜测的正确性，随后对方露出的左臂上狰狞的疤痕更是印证了他的狂想。

他越发欣喜的亲吻着对方的每一寸皮肤，连丑陋的疤痕也未曾避过，反而像是对待丝绒般真挚的轻吻着——直到被粗暴的推开。

史蒂夫惊讶的看着巴基，却发现后者满脸情欲，湿润的眼睛像是溺水者的求助。巴基显然并不知晓人类的语言，但他知道如何向他的史蒂夫表达感受——他双眼注视着史蒂夫，忘情的抚摸着下身，动作显得有点急不可耐，喉咙里溢出无措的哼声。

无处释放的热情让他的皮肤透出一种淡淡的粉色，像是即将成熟的花朵。史蒂夫确定自己从他身上嗅到了奇异的香气，一种介于果香和花香之间的甜蜜气息，随着自己的侵略越发浓郁。这让他感到一种并非来自胃部的饥饿，急切的催促他用一切可行的方法享用面前的美味。

史蒂夫舔了舔嘴唇，将巴基的哼声作为请求。他亲吻着对方汗湿的棕发，草草的开拓后，挺身将粗壮坚硬的性器埋进了紧窄的后穴。

巴基猛烈的呜咽了一声，声音像被捕兽夹夹住的小动物。

史蒂夫急切的进入和他惊人的尺寸明显让这头初尝禁果的小熊吃不消。进入的瞬间巴基剧烈的挣扎了一下，像是后悔般推阻着史蒂夫。但这力不从心的抗议很快被史蒂夫镇压下去，他攥着巴基的手腕紧扣在地，瞬间显露出如同暴君般的掌控欲——手腕处爆出的青筋显示出他已经被激情冲昏了头脑。

……他还在深入。

史蒂夫显然也是第一次品尝这种滋味。他不想伤到巴基，他想克制自己，可当他一看到巴基的眼睛或神情、只要听到巴基的声音，那刚刚下定决心的冷静就瞬间烟消云散，化为微妙的沮丧感，被随之而来的激情瞬间冲刷殆尽并填满。

他根本无暇思考任何事情。仿佛心底的恶魔已被唤醒，在他脑子里一遍遍诱惑着——更多、更多。

史蒂夫放开禁锢着巴基的手，转而紧扣在对方的腰上。他已经深深嵌进巴基的体内，那脆弱而柔软的甬道正紧紧的缠绕着他，贪婪的舔舐着强硬的侵略者，用炽热黏腻的甜液滋润着禁忌的结合。史蒂夫甚至能感觉到巴基呼吸时的节奏，那沉缓而美妙的韵律正从心脏缓缓传送到他们交合的地方，提醒着他眼前这荒诞的景象有多么真实。

真实到让史蒂夫兴奋的颤抖。

巴基感到史蒂夫的动作停了下来。他深深凝视一眼史蒂夫的脸和他的表情，蜜棕色的睫毛像是受到震撼般颤了颤。随后他慢慢松懈下抵抗的力气，只是皱着眉忍耐和接纳——他想让史蒂夫感到快乐，他就是为此而来的。

“我要开始了，巴基，”史蒂夫满含爱意的吻着他的鼻尖和下唇，动作轻柔的像在亲吻初生的花蕾，“我不会弄疼你的。”

巴基迷茫的望着他，并不理解他的话语中的含义。但是事情发展到这一步，已经不需要太多语言赘述。

他们极度渴望着彼此，那就是足以通往极乐的钥匙。

巴基的双手维持着被进入时的姿势，笨拙的摊在头的两边，攥紧拳头忍耐着史蒂夫的尺寸在他身体里蛮横的冲刺。情欲的红色像浪潮一样慢慢爬上他的锁骨，喉结，耳垂，脸颊，冲刷着线条柔和的眼角。

“巴基，”情到浓时，史蒂夫低声叫他的名字，一次次，带着细微到难以察觉的悲伤，“巴基……不要再离开我了。”

巴基觉得自己像日落时分的海潮，迎着海岸冲过去，被坚硬的礁石温柔的劈开，又随着狂风无助的晃动。情欲让他的野性化为大胆的诱惑，爱欲则将他的野性打磨的包容而温和。

他眯着灰绿色的眼睛，颤巍巍的向身上的男人伸出双臂，环住史蒂夫的脖子不容置疑的压向自己，在他脖子上留下一个猩红的牙印。

史蒂夫没哼一声，他正在享受这痛苦的标记过程，这意味这独家占有和唯一归属权。

短暂的痛苦满足了他空虚的占有欲，这是世上最为慷慨的交换。

巴基放开他的脖子，张着嘴粗喘，用舌尖舔净了齿尖的史蒂夫的血，神态慵懒而愉悦，像吃了最甜的蜜。

史蒂夫失语片刻，才从这幅景色中回过神。

“我不会再让你离开了，巴基。我会好好照顾你……永远。”

史蒂夫发狠的撞击。巴基棕色的中长发凌乱的散开在地，他模糊的呻吟着，头皮发麻，像暴风雨中的落水者般夹着史蒂夫的腰，迷乱的喘息。

后穴那难耐的痛苦在某个奇妙的瞬间转化为快感，那束细小的电流像是靠血液运输，很快蔓延到四肢百骸，占领了巴基的全部感知。这让他无意识的呲出异于人类的粗锐犬牙，发出吭哧吭哧的气音，银色的牙尖像匕首一样划破他的嘴唇，疼痛的血液像他的眼角一样嫣红，也像他头顶的玫瑰一样艳丽而魅惑。

巴基张了张嘴，透明的津液沿着嘴角滑落，弄湿了他的脸颊。他无声的喷洒着热气，喉咙深处的哽咽十分潮湿。他几乎发出兽类的哀求，但史蒂夫凑近了听，却只听到自己的名字，含含糊糊而柔软的逸出巴基的嘴唇。

巴基愿意承受史蒂夫的欲望，但与此同时，他也要占有史蒂夫。

那是野性的本能。

他们心甘情愿，放弃自由，永远独属于对方。

“喊我的名字。”史蒂夫并不在乎巴基是否能听懂，他只是一遍遍的低吼着，更深的压向巴基，似乎要用身体的重量将对方困在这里，直到他们在最深处融为一体，不分彼此。

高潮的余韵很漫长，足够他们颤抖着回神，交换着一个又一个缠绵的吻。

史蒂夫像是还没在魔咒中清醒过来，眼睛亮亮的注视着巴基，神态近乎痴迷。

花瓣落下几枚，其中一瓣落在巴基的唇边。他闭着眼睛，鼻尖动了动，像在寻找着香气中的甜味。嗜甜的本能让他想去品尝玫瑰的花蜜，可快感的余韵又让他难以抗拒，只好用粉色的舌尖将那瓣花勾进嘴里，细细舔舐。

他额头上湿漉漉的，那是浓烈的性事后慵懒的汗水，在月光下闪着细碎而微弱的光。等他餍足的再次伸出舌尖，史蒂夫看见那点粉色变成水红，他情不自禁的吻上，去捡拾那点剩下的甜蜜。

巴基在自己身边，这个认知让史蒂夫觉得无比舒适和放松。他终于消灭了几个月来所有焦躁和烦闷的源头，源源不断的爱意像金色的蜜一样冲刷着史蒂夫的心脏，他甚至想将巴基的一切都揉进身体。  
史蒂夫终于切身领会了食髓知味的含义。他再次进入巴基的身体，不知疲倦的探索和掠夺。狂热的欲望将二人紧紧包裹，他们在月光下抵死纠缠，直到史蒂夫沉沉睡去。

***

史蒂夫是在仆人的惊叫声中醒来的。

他睁眼，看见熟悉的天花板和吊灯，才意识到正睡在自家庄园的床上。他身上只胡乱套着最基本的衣裤，外套之类的服饰都在床边堆成一团。

窗户被打开过，晨风向室内吹动着白色的窗帘。一阵温柔的，霜寒的水汽。

种种凌乱的细节都提醒着他，那不只是一场绮梦而已。

仆人赶忙向公爵汇报少爷归家的消息，而史蒂夫却在难得清净的空闲中，回味着昨晚的经历。

他从未想象到自己竟然能表现出那样强烈的侵略性和控制欲，那让他对自己感到陌生，却并没有多惊惧。尽管那些情绪在他从前看来是带有野蛮性质的，和文明的教育所违背的。他一直遵守礼仪，恪守规矩，就是试图克制自己天性中，或者说是人类天性中野蛮的一面。

可巴基的出现——他携带的野性席卷了史蒂夫一切的礼仪，就像一团火落进干燥的草原。史蒂夫甚至怀疑自己曾经的恪守礼节是一种冷淡无情的虚伪，他从不因任何人作出超越礼节之事，或许不过因为他们都是史蒂夫心中可有可无的角色。

巴基对史蒂夫而言是与众不同的。

每当意识到此，史蒂夫就会情不自禁的提一提领子，确保高高的立领的确已将脖子上的牙印遮的严严实实，而不至于失礼于人。

史蒂夫向参加宴会的贵族们打听巴基的踪迹，却一无所获。舞会不久后有奇怪的传言流出，说是有位前来参加舞会的公子被打晕扔在草丛里，第二天醒来时浑身赤裸，衣服却在花园里被找到，像是被人穿过后又丢弃。

人们猜疑纷纷，一些充满浪漫幻想的象牙塔小姐们，信誓旦旦的声称一定是花园中娇美无双的花朵化成了鬼魅或是顽皮的精灵，和那位公子开了个玫瑰色的玩笑。不过所有的流言蜚语到最后也归于不了了之。

公爵询问他离开舞会后的去处，史蒂夫巧妙的撒了个谎，免去了随后的追究。回房间的路上，史蒂夫才后知后觉的意识到自己有损了诚实的原则，但似乎从禁忌的那一晚开始，他就已经在逐渐背离自己一贯的行为准则了。

这说不上好还是坏，史蒂夫只是还在期待着。

——期待绮梦再临，带来梦中的情人。

很快便是深夜。

史蒂夫看着仆人在房间中喷洒安神的香氛，吹熄蜡烛欠身离开，却始终没有丝毫睡意。

他觉得巴基仍然渴望着自己，而他也在等待他。上次欲望的宣泄不是终结，而是他们之间的开始。就像火星落进草原，史蒂夫能感觉到自己身体内部的渴望正在迅速觉醒。仿佛有一头永不餍足的野兽，在他的灵魂深处永远因为饥饿而嘶吼。

不知过了多久，一个身影出现在房间的阳台，在白色窗帘上投下欣长的影子，是巴基。

他果然出现了。史蒂夫惊喜的坐起来，静静地注视着巴基旁若无人的闯进自己房间。

巴基翻窗户进来的动作有些笨拙，却称得上憨态可掬。他身上穿着白色睡袍，袖口镶着银线和层叠的蕾丝，不知又是劫掠于哪位玫瑰色的受害者。他刚在窗边站稳，就打了个小小的喷嚏。一定是仆人喷洒的香氛太浓了，弄痒了他敏感的小鼻子——他是寻着气味来的。

这一切看的史蒂夫心都软了。

“到我这里来，好吗？”史蒂夫张开双臂，温柔的呼唤他，蓝色的眼睛透着真诚的恳求，“到我这里来，我需要你，巴基。”

巴基没有丝毫迟疑走到他床边。他似乎听懂了史蒂夫的话，还开口叫了史蒂夫的名字。这次的发音十分清晰，仿佛普通的人类。

或许这是上次史蒂夫坚持不懈教导的结果。

他们谁都没在意这些，只是先从接吻开始。

简单而青涩的将嘴唇轻轻碰在一起，然后不知是谁先开始无意识的张开嘴唇，含住对方温热的舌头，慢慢的舔舐，无声的纠缠，再到热情的追逐。

没有一丝试探和迟疑，他们只是肌肤相触，便会自然而然的产生疯狂的渴求。

欲望有时会依赖直觉前进，却几乎无需语言。

欲望诱人沉沦，在于它会替人暂时摒除一切羞耻和道德的烦扰。

欲望是无人幸免的伊甸园。人人因追逐它而痛苦，也因进入它而快乐。

巴基骑在史蒂夫的腰上，下身激烈的抽送使他的脊背不堪重负般软软弯下，鼻尖悬在史蒂夫痴迷的脸上，嗅着彼此交融的湿热气味。

空荡荡的睡袍下是赤裸的苍白肌肤，史蒂夫为这具身体着迷。巴基的身体并不消瘦，匀称的肌肉在月光下呈现出流畅而优美的线条。肌肉饱满的上臂蕴藏强大的力量和爆发力，极富美感，也足以令人心生畏惧。巴基却将这份力量收敛，任凭史蒂夫触碰。

史蒂夫看着巴基脸上露出虚弱挣扎和隐隐的沉溺的表情，不可避免的想到自己的阴茎是如何蛮横而强硬的塞进巴基的后穴，又是以何种难以自抑的粗暴狠狠的贯穿着湿润而紧致的甬道，直到巴基呻吟着分泌出更多的汁液，逆来顺受般容忍着自己的侵入。

这些色情的想法刺激到了史蒂夫，他加重了力道，每次顶入都仿佛要将巴基撞碎。巴基的呻吟逐渐变成了低叫，再到短促而压抑的尖叫，他扣在史蒂夫肩膀上的手用力，指甲嵌进对方的肉里。

“你不该离开我，”痛觉激发了史蒂夫积压在心中的阴郁，“我是那么需要你。可你却在第二天离我而去，这不公平。你也需要我，不是吗？”

更多的汁液无声溢出，滴落在史蒂夫的小腹。巴基力不从心的一手撑在史蒂夫胸口，一手可怜的抚慰着涨大的阴茎，那粉色的顶端不住的分泌着泪水。

“史蒂夫……”巴基意味不明的喃喃重复，他能模糊感觉到史蒂夫的不满，为表安慰，他垂下头吻他的嘴角。

但很快巴基就难以分神安慰对方了。

他舌尖扫着嘴角，眼神逐渐涣散，脊背却逐渐绷紧挺直。无助的穴道在收紧，吮吸着逞凶的阴茎，快感沿着脊椎骨一节一节的向上攀登，如浪潮般源源不断的上涌。

巴基看上去就像个要被拆散的人偶，即将被霸道的性事拆的七零八落。

他们大汗淋漓，史蒂夫在蒸腾的热气中，伸长脖颈去亲吻巴基的眼睫。他想留下他，占有欲正一点点蚕食他的理智。

史蒂夫翻身将巴基压在身下，扯过那件睡袍凌乱捆住对方的手腕。巴基因突如其来的压制睁大了眼睛，有点不满的哼哼两声。史蒂夫用深吻安抚他，巴基被吻的晕晕乎乎，这才停止了挣动。

一段时间的沉默，房间回荡着旖旎而淫荡的水声。

直到巴基的腰猛的抽搐一下，宣告着极点的降临。修长的双腿夹紧了史蒂夫的腰，喉咙发出模糊的低吼声。

他眼里氤氲着水汽，迷茫的看着史蒂夫，不知道是痛苦还是欢愉的情绪让他皱着眉；而那苦苦承受一切的后穴比他的反应更强烈直白，甬道深处已经痉挛，疯狂的吸紧史蒂夫的阴茎，尽管那东西每次的闯入都是那么强硬，而撤离时又是那么不舍，总是将最坚硬的矛搁浅在柔软的穴口，预备着下一次更强烈的冲刺。

史蒂夫几乎为他这幅模样发狂。直接的后果就是，巴基如同被狂风骤雨般的情欲笼罩，无处可逃，这使他崩溃般发出哀鸣，几秒后便呜咽着登上巅峰，灭顶的快感瞬间抽去他全部力气。他的手腕抽搐一下，紧绷的指尖便软软松开，无力的如同湿软的海绵。

史蒂夫情难自已的将精液全部射在巴基温暖的巢穴深处。巴基不适的眯了眯眼，他听不懂史蒂夫的话，却明白他这么做的意思——占有、使怀孕和产下后代。

雄性野兽的本能。

同样身为雄性的巴基顿时烦躁的拍了他一巴掌，史蒂夫这才乖乖的退出来，神情还带着未尽的兴奋和一丝沮丧。

“别离开我。”史蒂夫的声音几乎乞求，他的手却有意无意的用力，摁在捆着巴基手腕的睡袍上。

巴基渐渐从情欲的高潮中回神，他稍稍抬起下巴，灰绿色的眼睛得以平视史蒂夫。

“史蒂夫，”巴基轻轻挣动一下，没挣开。他喊了他的名字，沉静而果断，像是不容置喙的命令。

史蒂夫纹丝不动，不甘心的抿起嘴，露出一副委屈而坚定的表情。

然而巴基脸上只闪过一瞬间的犹豫，随即像是下定决心不再纵容史蒂夫继续任性，他收起了毫无底线的宠溺，轻而易举的扯断了束缚。

史蒂夫还来不及抓住巴基的手，一股不可抗力顿时使他陷入沉睡。

***

仆人将刚刚读完的邀请函放在一边，等候史蒂夫的回应。

壁炉的火光投下跳跃的阴影，使得史蒂夫的脸色看起来阴沉不定。

他并不是在生气。事实上，史蒂夫从小到大就很少真正为什么事而发怒，在仆人们眼中，他脾气好的不像个凡人。

自从初夏的某个早晨开始，史蒂夫便陷入这种低郁的气息中。几个月来，史蒂夫的声音越发低柔而缺乏底气，接人待物时也常常走神，简直像是魂丢了一样。

最明显的例子就是八月份伊万举行生日宴会的时候，他甚至在大庭广众之下直接无视了那位终于成年的宴会主角，直直的走过他身边，端起酒杯机械的说了两句祝词便转身离去。

公爵已经为此对他发火几次，却没有收到一点警醒的效果。

除了日常的功课，史蒂夫最常做的事便是坐在窗边眺望，尽管他的窗外除了常年不变的庄园树林以外，再没什么稀奇古怪的风景；除此之外，他也时常去那座棕熊雕塑那里，独自待上很久。

仆人们出于敬爱未曾对他的反常嚼些舌根，心中却不免受到这种情绪的感染，言行举止都越发轻柔而且小心翼翼。渐渐的，整个庄园上下都弥漫着淡淡的忧郁情绪，并且随着深秋的到来越发压抑。

直到伊万发来了邀请函。

他在八月举办了成人这年的生日宴，而到了狩猎季节，就该完成成人礼的重头戏了。

仆人有些忐忑的看着史蒂夫的侧脸。身为俄罗斯人的天性，他实在期待这次的狩猎仪式能用一贯的热烈气氛冲破庄园的压抑。只是少爷的状态实在堪忧，他简直怕对方会浑不在意的回绝邀请。

但史蒂夫却转过脸来，定定的看着他，“再读一遍。”

伊万的邀请函还是一如既往的高傲自大，史蒂夫却逐渐露出欣喜的神色。

仆人们不知道的是，史蒂夫在没能留住他的小熊后，夜里几乎一有机会就偷偷溜出去，去那片广袤的原始森林追寻巴基的踪迹，但是始终一无所获。

史蒂夫将这沮丧的结果认定为自己行动的时间不够，而这次的狩猎仪式则是名正言顺的机会。

出发前一夜，史蒂夫梦见那座棕熊雕塑从爪子开始渗出血珠，直到浑身上下都沐浴在由内而外涌出的血液之中。这大概是一种征兆，史蒂夫却难以解读其中的意思，心中惶惶不安，想要见到的巴基的心情则越发迫切。

狩猎仪式开始前昔，伊万昂首环视众人，高声表示自己也会捉来让人大开眼界的猎物。言下之意便是对史蒂夫的挑衅。密林里，恐怕再没有什么猎物会比一头壮硕而凶猛的棕熊更令人大开眼界了。

史蒂夫却只是勒紧缰绳，眼神压抑的盯着那片密林，对于挑衅充耳不闻。

标志仪式开始的号角声沉重的响起，惊飞一片寒鸟。

伊万高扬马鞭，率先冲进密林。

穿过层层叠叠的枝叶，伊万渐渐深入。恼人的兔子在马蹄边惊跳，弄的草丛一阵窸窣。伊万不得不绷紧神经，直到发现是虚惊一场后，才气冲冲的啐一口。

他的目标不是这些没用的小玩意，至于鹿？再大的野鹿也难入他眼，更别说其他。伊万发誓要在这次意义非凡的狩猎仪式上出尽风头，狠狠盖过史蒂夫。他觉得上次自己实在是肤浅愚蠢，而且天真的可笑，才会只为了打到几头狡猾的野鹿而沾沾自喜。

这次他要把目标放在更凶猛强大的猎物上，他非要证明自己的能耐不可。

他要狩猎密林的王。

突然，斜前方的树干后闪过一抹浓郁的蜜棕色。枝叶纷飞间，地面微微颤动。

那便是逃窜的目标！

伊万顿时露出狂喜之色，他警惕的攥紧了猎枪，策马追上去。

真正的狩猎，在此时拉开了血腥的帷幕。

***

撕心裂肺的惨叫只持续了瞬间，短促的像是幻觉。

史蒂夫确信自己听到了。他立刻调转方向，朝声源奔去。

越靠近声源，史蒂夫闻到空气中的血腥味越发浓郁。有人受伤了，应该是遭到了肉食性野兽的袭击。  
史蒂夫掏出猎枪，谨慎的向前靠近。

没过多久，眼前的景象令他哑然失声。

一头棕熊正在血气蒸腾的尸体旁边舔着爪子。尸体已经面目全非，史蒂夫只能从破碎的衣料辨认对方的身份，那是目中无人的伊万。

那头棕熊则浑身沐血，像是已将人类的血液全部吸收殆尽，皮毛尖都透着嫣红的光泽，和史蒂夫梦中的景象别无二致。

棕熊发现了他。

史蒂夫在震惊和敬畏之中后退半步。棕熊是林中之王，这么近的距离间，他仅凭人类之躯绝对难逃一死。然而对方没有攻击他的意思，宽厚的吻部发出了含糊的声音。

史蒂夫愣住，他听出它在喊自己的名字。

棕熊突然猛烈呜咽几声，史蒂夫惊愕的看着它庞大的身型逐渐收缩，皮囊底下发出骨骼交错间令人恐惧的摩擦声，血液不断从皮毛间涌出，就像戳破了一个毛茸茸的血袋。棕熊痛苦的蜷缩成一团，发出最后一声哀嚎，便失去了声音。

这一切只发生在短短一瞬。

史蒂夫不明白究竟发生了什么，但他心中却难以自抑的感受到同样的痛苦。

他冲上去查看，不顾污秽沾满洁净的双手，终于一片狼藉之中，发现空瘪的熊皮中包裹着一个赤裸的如同新生的男人。白皙的皮肤未曾沾染一丝血污，棕色的头发像蜜一样美好，安静的睡颜胜过世上一切最珍贵的宝藏。  
那是他日思夜想的人。

他的小熊，他的巴基。

史蒂夫脱下身上的长外套包裹着他，用颤抖的双手轻轻抱起他，像抱起一个脆弱的婴儿一样温柔而小心。

或许这才是巴基不得不暂时离开自己的原因。史蒂夫相信自己的感觉，巴基也同样需要自己。但只有经过这种方式，巴基才能真正和自己身心契合，真正永远留在自己身边。

他将他带回了庄园。

***

史蒂夫终于再次成为了上流社会的一个话题，伴随他的还有终于如愿以偿被人们谈论纷纷的伊万和一位神秘的男子。

伊万的葬礼举行的很低调。他的死被认为是触怒了原林的禁忌所受到的惩罚。人们对此并无异议，茶余饭后的八卦中甚至也耻于谈到他的死，而将话题含糊带过。

史蒂夫出席了葬礼。他身边跟着一位戴黑色礼帽的男子，帽檐遮住他大半张脸，只露出一个线条可爱的下巴，以避开那些好奇的窥视。他全程都微微低头，显得安静而温顺。

除了史蒂夫与他时不时的交谈，他几乎称得上少言寡语。

葬礼结束后，离开庄园的时候路过花园。男子终于微微抬头，悄悄伸手拉了一下史蒂夫的袖子。

“怎么了，巴基？”史蒂夫柔声问道。他的神情看上去早已比之前强健的多，任谁都不会怀疑他曾在狩猎仪式上作过惊人的成绩。

“在花园里的时候，”巴基几乎已经掌握了人类的语言，他眨着灰绿色的大眼睛流利道，“那是我的第一次发情期。”

史蒂夫面色如常，耳根却隐隐的红了。

“我们刚刚从葬礼回来。”史蒂夫说完才意识到，巴基根本没有道德观的概念，自然也不会在乎这个，反倒是自己不该在这时候想起那些旖旎的画面，他轻轻咳了一声，掩饰自己的心虚。

直到两人骑上马离开庄园，史蒂夫才道，“那时候我应该对你更温柔一点的。”

“你的温柔没有用错地方。如果你第一次见到我的时候，没有选择救我而是开枪，现在我也不会出现在这里。”

巴基顿了顿，继续道，“但其实在看到你的瞬间，我就知道我得救了。”

史蒂夫有些惊讶的笑起来，“你怎么会看出一个素昧平生的人会救你？”

巴基露出隐秘的笑意，“因为我们并非如此。”

***

年幼的史蒂夫体弱多病，医生甚至判定他活不过六岁。

某天雪夜，他躺在床上，忍受着哮喘和低烧的折磨。一个棕发碧眼的小男孩出现在他床边，偷吃他床边柜子上用来压制苦药的蜂蜜。

他病糊涂了，半睡半醒间以为是幻觉，不然对方蓬松的棕发里怎么会有一对毛茸茸的熊耳。

他叫他巴基。从那以后巴基每晚都来陪他，除了偷吃蜂蜜以外，什么也不做。有时候他也会用那双灰绿色的眼睛望着他，给他一个比蜂蜜还甜的笑意。

几天之后，史蒂夫在一场漫长而深沉的睡眠中醒来，仿佛冬眠后的苏醒。他奇迹般地痊愈，身体也越发结实，而那个梦中的男孩再也没出现过。

年幼的孩子几乎记不住什么东西，史蒂夫很快便忘记了那件事。

但在十几年后的某一天，他重逢了人生中最初的绮梦。

那个名字终于在他记忆的深处苏醒过来。

end.  
———————

*1.在赫西俄德的《神谱》中，他促生了众神的生育相爱，是一切爱欲和性欲化身（包括同性、异性）；是宇宙最初诞生新生命的原动力和自然力创造本原的化身。


End file.
